Just Stay This Little
by mileydestinyjonas
Summary: a song fiction, which has as protagonists t Miley and her little sister Noah; based on the song Never Grown Up by taylor swift


"_Your little hands wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming  
So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light"_

"**grate movie, isn't it Noah?"** I say as the credits start to roll,But I go no answers

"**Noah?**" I turn around and I saw my sister asleep with her head on the sofa arm,her hand around mine and with her thumb in her mouth. Even though she's nine she still do that.

Her eyelids flutter cause she's dreaming, I smile wondering what she's seeing.

I pick her up and lead her on her room,then I tuck her in and turn her night light on, cause she's afraid of the dark.

"_To you everything's funny__  
__You've got nothing to regret__  
__I'd give all I have honey__  
__If you could stay like that"_

This is been a long day,mom and that are gone to Tennessee so I had to stay with her,and...well let's just say that she is a little too outgoing. For her everything is a joke, she can't stand still for a minute, but who can blame her, she is a kid,and like every kid she is a nuisance. While she is sleeping,she seem so peaceful, she got not even a problem and she got nothing to regret. If only I could do something and don't make her grow I'll do it.

Oh darling don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little  
Oh darling don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up  
It could stay this simple

I wish she would never grow up, why she have to?

In her world everything is possible, for her every wish she'll make will become true.

I really wish she would never know what be an adults means,i don't want her to know all of the pain people go trough.

I wont let nobody hurt you  
Wont let no one break your heart  
No one will desert you  
Just try to never grow up

I know that life is a gift from god,but sometimes it can be really hard. She doesn't know it yet . She don't know how it feels to be hurt by the ones you love the most,no guy ever braked her heart leaving a hole in it.

You're in the car on the way to the movies  
And you're mortified your mom is dropping you off  
At 14 there is just so much you cant do  
And you cant wait to move out someday and call your own shots  
But don't make her drop you off around the block  
Remember that she's getting older too  
Don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school

She always says that she is a woman, she complains every time mom drops her off,

but at the and she can't go a day with out her,i think that when she have her own place she will come back here with a big basket of dirty clothes just like me.

I just realized how much me and Noah are alike, when I was little I couldn't wait to move out,back then I would dance around with my eyes closed wondering what life would bring, she still dance getting ready for school, I taught hear well. Now that I think about it I don't dance in my pj's form a long time,i miss it ,it was fun.

And no one's every burned you  
Nothing's ever left you scarred  
And even though you want to  
Just try to never grow up

she want so much to grow, but she didn't realize that growing up, means going through things that leave you a permanent mark,a mark that helps you learn somethings but sometimes is in the most painful way. Cause this is how life teach you things,by leaving you scars and burns.

Take pictures in your mind  
Of your childhood room  
Memorize what it sounded like  
When your dad gets home  
Remember the footsteps  
Remember the words said  
And all your little brother's favorite songs  
I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone

I hope she'll never takes a moment for granted, I hope she's grateful for everything she has,

because, once she's grown, this days will be the reason of her happiness,cause one day she wont hear dad come back home anymore, she wont hear all of the noise that we make at the dinner table and the most tragic thing is that as soon as she realize it, it's gonna be gone.

So here I am in my new apartment  
In a big city, they just dropped me off  
It's so much colder than I thought it would be  
So I tuck myself in and turn my nightlight on  
Wish I'd never grown up  
I wish I'd never grown up  
Oh I don't wanna grow up  
Wish I'd never grown up  
Could still be little  
Oh I dont wanna grow up  
Wish I'd never grown up  
It could still be simple

I don't know what's so beautiful in be an adult,when I was a child a lived here, and since we were in seven,

there always were a lot of confusion,but there were also lots of happiness.

Now, my house is empty, there's no noises no footsteps, nothing. This is why,every time that I got the chance I come back in here. But I will not tell her that cause a part of childhood is dreaming about how great your future will be, I don't wanna crash her dreams.

Oh darling don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little  
Oh darling don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up  
It could stay this simple

without that I realize it , one hour went by, so I decided to stop stare at Noah and go home.

I'm walking to the door and I hear **"miley, will we have a day like today again?"**  
she whisper sleepy "**only if you do my a favor"** I say

"**what favor"** she ask

"**Please try to never grow up" **and with that I let her sleep and go back home.

Don't you ever grow up  
Never grow up

Please try to never grow up


End file.
